Elements
In Weyard there are four Elements that exist: Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter. These elements represent Fire, Earth, Water, and Wind respectively. It is said that the elements are the building blocks for everything in Weyard. Each Element also has an Elemental Star and an Lighthouse. The Djinn and the forms of Psynergy correspond with one of these four elements. The elements are the base for all Alchemy and are the driving force behind the events in [[Golden Sun series|the Golden Sun games]]. Sol and Luna are technically not listed as elements, although they are featured in Weyard's mythology. Overview Forms and symbolism Each element is represented in more than just its pure form. As with Psynergy, influence from the other elements is what creates all the many things we see in Weyard. *'Mars' is often seen as fire, but it also shares its effect in magma and lava when combined with the Venus element and to an extent in electricity when combined with the Jupiter element along with steam when combined with the Mercury element. Mars is often represented as the element of power. *'Venus' is often seen as earth and rocks, but combined with fire or water, it creates different forms of plant life and creatures. It is also seen in the form of mud when combined with Mercury, and stars when combined with Jupiter. It is often represented as the element of substance. *'Mercury' is ice in its purest form, but when influenced by fire, it becomes water and even steam. When combined with Venus it could create mud or even murky and swamp-like water, or even some plants and vines. When combined with Jupiter it can become powerful storms and rain. Mercury is often represented as the element of healing and life. *'Jupiter' is represented as the wind, but also when combined with fire or sometimes water, it can produce powerful storms and lightning. Jupiter is also most aligned with space and when combined with Venus it is said to produce the stars. Jupiter is often represented as the element of the mind and spirit. Element relationships Each element has a relationship with each other element. For example, Mars and Venus are aligned together, as are Jupiter and Mercury. When the lighthouses of those elements are lit, the Psynergy of any Adepts aligned with that element will have their power restored. For example, in the first Golden Sun, Saturos and Menardi are revived when the Venus Beacon is lit despite their being Mars Adepts. Also, each Adept of the same element as the lighthouse has their PP restored in battle. It is said that the elements also conflict with each other, such as Mars and Mercury. According to facts in Golden Sun, when the player defeats Saturos on the Mercury Lighthouse, Saturos admits that his Mars Psynergy was limited by the power of the Mercury Lighthouse. This conflict of elements also plays a role in the weakness and power of Adepts and most monsters in the game. Almost all monsters are aligned with a specific element and take the most damage from the opposite element. For example, monsters in Mars Lighthouse are aligned with Mars and are resistant to Mars based Psynergy, but very weak to Mercury Psynergy. Combining elements It has been debated that combining elements to create new Psynergy is the best way to create a powerful team, but others beleive keeping each element pure will bring the most powerful Psynergy. Both can be true, based on how it's used. You can combine elements using the elemental Djinn found around Weyard to change a character's class. By combining elements, you can create new Psynergy that otherwise would not be available to your characters. For example, by giving Mia a Mars Djinni, her Mercury Psynergy changes to a "warmer" theme. Instead of being ice based attacks, they're water based. While there's not much of a difference here, by adding more Mars Djinn, her attacks will continue to change and become more fire-like. Some of the most interesting Psynergy can only be found by combining all four elements in certain combinations (although these classes in particular require assistance from special items). For example, by setting 3 Djinn of each element onto an Adept equipped with the Tomegathericon will create the powerful Necromage class. Note that you can only set a maximum of 9 Djinn to one Adept, so the 3 missing Djinn are replaced by the Adept themselves. For example, Isaac or Felix (being Venus Adepts) would need 3 Jupiter Djinn, 3 Mars Djinn, and 3 Mercury Djinn. Combining elements to make new Psynergy plays a small role in progressing through the game too. There are a few places where the Psynergy Growth is needed to pass certain areas, but, prior to Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, this ability is not learned by any character without mixing elements. Mars and Venus Adepts (with the exception of Himi) can learn Growth by equipping one of the complementing Djinni (ex: Venus Djinni on Mars Adept) or by combining Venus Djinn on other Adepts. There are other combinations that will create Growth, but all of them include some level of the Venus element. Also, Mia will not learn Douse unless she has a Mars Djinni equiped, but she loses Frost in the process. (Later in Golden Sun players obtain items that, when equipped, allow the Adept to cast Frost or Douse no matter their element.) Other information It is also interesting to note that most Venus and Mercury Adepts are capable of healing others. Although Mercury's healing is much more powerful, Venus has the ability to revive those that have been downed in battle. As Mars is the element of power, it can also help to boost the offensive abilities of allies. Most Jupiter Adepts tend to posess psychic powers ranging from reading minds or predicting the future to seeing things that are invisible. Adepts can share the effects of some Psynergy by making physical contact while it is being cast. This is demonstrated in Vault when Ivan holds Isaac's hand and allows him to read Garet's mind. It is also said that non-Adepts cannot see the casting of Psynergy, only the effects, which is why most people can not tell when you're reading their mind and why Isaac and Garet were surprised that Mia could see their Psynergy when they used Move to move the statue in front of Mercury Lighthouse and why no one notices the Psynergy being used during Colosso to make shortcuts for Isaac. Category:Alchemy